


when he gets there he knows (if the stores are all closed)

by thisisthem



Series: Batman AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desperate Louis, Fluff, Louis in Lingerie, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthem/pseuds/thisisthem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Batman. Louis is Catwoman. It wasn't meant to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when he gets there he knows (if the stores are all closed)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not inspired by the film _The Dark Night Rises_ (2012), because even though I love Christian Bale's Batman, Anne Hathaway as Catwoman just doesn't do it for me.
> 
> The characters are instead inspired (kind of) by _Batman Returns_ (1992).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** of course I do not own One Direction or any of the boys and ofc I have nothing to do with the Batman comics or its characters and plot-line.
> 
>  
> 
> Visuals:
> 
> [Harry](http://genuinelyinlove-moved.tumblr.com/post/121527040277/harry-visuals-for-this-fic) as [Batman](http://genuinelyinlove-moved.tumblr.com/post/121526951392/visuals-for-this-fic).
> 
> [Louis](http://genuinelyinlove-moved.tumblr.com/post/121527089957/louis-visuals-for-this-fic) as [Catwoman](http://genuinelyinlove-moved.tumblr.com/post/121527143937/visuals-for-this-fic-you-should-click-on-each).
> 
> The [panties](http://img.bluekangaroo.com/images/offer/39/23/findTile-cdc14c120414281fdf274d08b15ba824-33902339.jpg) in question.
> 
> Ps. this is my first time writing something like this, so I apologize if it's shit, have mercy. I don't even know how it got so long and I also apologize for the cheesy ending. It got out of hand.
> 
> Pps. I tried to write this in the most American-ish way I could, since the story takes place in Gotham City and all that. But I'm pretty sure I let some words slip out of my control, so I apologize for that as well and for any typos I didn't catch. I do not have a beta and this, originally, wasn't meant to be written by me, but I couldn't find anyone who'd be willing to take my prompt... so yeah.
> 
> Title from Stairway To Heaven by Led Zeppelin, because fave.

He never thought he’d end up doing this to be quite honest. Maybe at some point when he was younger he fantasized about it, but becoming the real thing? Not really.

Sometimes he thinks it was a reckless thing to do, a decision made prematurely, or maybe it was boredom.  Though, there’s also the little part of him who craves for justice… Well, maybe not so little.

The thing is, as of now, he became little by little the protector of this city. Even when people are usually ungrateful twats regarding what he does, he doesn’t care. He’s just doing the right thing by protecting them when sometimes not even the police can.

-

It’s been a little less than a month since anything big has happened and it has given Harry a lot of free time. The company is doing great and there hasn’t been any major crime recently. That’s why, when he learns about a suspicious robbery in the posh side of the city, he gets a little more excited than usual.

He tells Paul to give him a full report on the crime scene, puts on his suit and gets going on his motorcycle.

It’s not that this thing he does is as new as it seems. He’s been doing it for a year now. But Harry’s absolutely right when he says the police aren’t that fond of him yet.  They haven’t been exposed to his charms, he’s sure they would like him, well, almost sure, probably.

When he gets there, there’s the usual commotion of curious people that comes with the aftermath of a crime scene when the criminal has either been captured or has fled the scene. The police officers, as per usual too, are “analyzing” the scene and making theories among themselves. But Harry knows they’re just doing it for the looks this time, to appease the general audience, because Officer Payne is just there, looking a bit lost as he observes the unbroken jewelry store’s windows, trying to figure out what the hell happened.

It is, in fact, kind of concerning. It’s not every day a criminal does such meticulous work to try not to leave any evidence in its wake. They’re not usually this careful, more reckless than anything he’d say.

From what Harry can see, from the other side of the street with the binoculars he takes out of his belt, the only sign that there’s been in fact someone inside is the rose left where some of the most expensive jewels, surely, have been taken.  The first thing that comes to Harry’s mind at seeing that is ‘ _odd’,_ but what does it matter? It’s actually a twist in style, comparing to the other criminal he’s fought this year.

Nevertheless, it’s too late for Harry to actually do something. He already knew it. But he absolutely had to come over and check for himself if the scene was as promising as the press made it to be in their ‘short notice’ news.

It was.

-

The next time something like that happens, he’s just arriving from a business meeting. Paul tells him about it just as he steps foot in the apartment, red striped black suit still on.

“ _They_ made an appearance again,” he tells Harry, referring to _‘they’_ as nobody still knows what the criminal even looks like. “It’s another robbery on a jewelry store in the 10 th avenue.”

“Well then, they seem to be making a pattern,” says the younger man.

“Or maybe they just like jewels,” adds Paul. “Anyway, if they’re making a pattern it could be a little bit easier to predict their next move.”

“Indeed. There must be like 10 stores in the city, right? As a maximum,” completes Harry while getting ready to go out again.

“Yes, approximately I’d say.  I’ll be making some research to find the addresses of those. I put the address of tonight’s store in your GPS already,” says Paul as Harry makes his way to the garage.  “Be safe son.”

“I will.”

As he enters the garage he can’t help but think that he doesn’t know where he would be without Paul. He practically raised him, since his father was always travelling and also when his father died and left all he had to Harry at the mere age of 14. It wasn’t like he was close to his father anyway, and his mother died when he was still a baby, so it didn’t hurt as much as he expected.  He continued studying, went to college, and founded the company thanks to his dad’s inheritance. And look at him now, successful as _fuck_ at 25 years old. Much more than his entourage expected of him when his father died.

He just keeps telling people it’s all because of his charm.

-

This time, when he arrives, the store’s alarm is still on, bothering the peaceful quietness of its surroundings. It’s, again, a posh neighborhood. The police haven’t arrived yet but they’re on their way from what the sound of sirens in the distance indicates.

Though there’s something strange going on and he can’t quite put his finger on what it is.

Harry doesn’t have to wait too long for something to put him out of his thoughts when rose petals start to fall in front of the main entrance from the sky like rain. ‘ _Weird’,_ he thinks.

Suddenly the alarm goes off. The police aren’t there yet.

Now, _that_ gets Harry’s attention. He looks for some kind of backdoor since it’s obvious he can’t access through the front one.  He finds one, and it’s unsurprisingly open. _‘Not that mysterious now, are you’_ he thinks to himself about the criminal’s antics, ‘ _should’ve thought of checking this before’_. He doesn’t get to lament himself too long when the sound of a crash comes from inside.

Harry enters the store with caution, because even if he’s dying to know who (or what)’s inside, he still  doesn’t know what happened to the alarm so suddenly and it could be really disturbing to hear that annoying alarm randomly  blasting through the walls of the little store again while he’s inside.

He’s in the storage room judging by the many rows of boxes and velvety packaged pillows, meant for future products, on the stands.

Harry’s about to turn around and verify the other corners of the room, when  he feels movement beside him and less than a minute later he hears the same crashing sound that he heard from outside, but closer this time. ‘ _It must come from the actual store’_ he ponders. And, indeed, when he walks into the display part of the little store he sees a figure through the darkness, but the room is so shadowy that he can’t quite make out what’s moving on the other side of the room.

So, what else can he do than to start to approach them as quietly as he can, thinking that they haven’t yet perceived him. Of course, he’s wrong; it wouldn’t come as a surprise to be honest. Harry’s feeling a little bit off as it seems today, too slow on the outtake and not fast enough on the thinking.

“I wouldn’t take any more steps if I were you,” a voice says. High pitched, but definitely a man.

 ‘ _It’s a guy then’_ Harry murmurs to himself.

Seems like he wasn’t murmuring low enough because the next thing the man says it’s “Of course I’m a guy, did you think I was a girl?” The man tells him, with a little exasperated but amused tone. “Is it because of the jewels? Ugh, I hate people who stereotype everybody; I thought you were above that kind of thing Batman. With the whole city hating on you when the only thing you do is save them, and all that. Ungrateful shits, the whole of them, I’d say.”

Harry’s a little startled that this person seems to already know it’s him even though there’s no way he can actually visualize him in the shadows, but, maybe because of being the people person that he is, he doesn’t know why, but he finds himself answering the stranger’s comment with conviction. “I don’t care what others think, I just do what is right.”

“Oh right, the fateful hero that everyone needs but no one wants,” says the boy with a sarcastic tilt on his voice. “What a shame. I thought we could be something else but I’m not into people who let others step over them.”

“And what makes you think that I’d be into criminals who profit from other people’s businesses instead of making their own profits?” Harry retorts. Small talk might be the best he’s got to try to get closer to the guy again, who doesn’t seem to be moving an inch from where he’s looking into a box on the counter.

But as he begins to move again, the man interrupts him as if he’s read his thoughts. “I wasn’t kidding you know,” he tells Harry offhandedly while throwing another object to the floor that ends with a crash making shattered pieces tumble all around the floor _._

 _‘At least I know where the crash came from’_ Harry starts to contemplate, when he’s brought back to the present by the man talking again. “I guess it’s up to you, but I see that you haven’t noticed that I put the security system back on and, dude, there’s like a lot of lasers, red rays, whatever they’re called, just in front of you,” he finishes.

And now Harry is really considering sleeping some more today, he’s _really_ not “in the zone” tonight by the looks of it. How the fuck did he not notice them when he entered the room?  Why didn’t he think of putting the binoculars back on? And where were they now that he thinks of it? _Honestly._

“You didn’t answer my question, though,” Harry says in a last attempt to buy more time.

“You’re so obvious, you know?” The man replies, chuckling a bit. “But I’ll humor you while you figure out your next move. I like you.  And I’ve got to keep looking for what I came for either way. I wouldn’t mind some extra time before you undoubtedly activate the alarm again.”

 _‘This guy is really something else’_ the cornered man thinks.

“Of course you’d want me,” the criminal shrugs, answering arry’s previous question. “Who wouldn’t?” He adds while turning a bit as if to give Harry an offended expression. The result is the same; it’s still too dark to make out his features.  “I’m pretty sure it’s because we’re in shadows that you’re still thinking somewhat clearly. I’ve been told I’m very distracting in the best of times. Maybe I charmed you even in the darkness since you’re a bit slow tonight, love. I know for a fact that you don’t usually work like this,” he says after turning back to look into the box.

Harry is starting to think of a comeback when the individual practically yells (“I found it!”) while throwing the rest of the box off the counter to the other side from where they both are. “Ok, I’m done. We can go now,” he whispers as if they were kids playing a game, partners in crime.

“Come on, honey. Don’t give me that face. I can get you out if you behave.”

With that, Harry wipes the incredulous feeling from his face and retorts “I don’t need your help to get out of here, okay.” Ever the proud one, Paul’s always telling him. “And how come you can see my face?”

The man whines, a little annoyed. “Suit yourself, love,” tells the criminal. “Oh, and it’s thanks to your binoculars? I took them a while ago when you came through the back door. Thought you were going to call on it sooner,” he continues with the same amused tone from before.

_‘Dammit, this is humiliating. Today’s definitely not my day.’_

“’Was nice to meet you, Mister Batman. We should do this again.”

And with that the mysterious character takes a rose from somewhere on his suit and lets it fall to the floor in front of Harry, successfully activating the alarm just when the police arrive.

 _‘Are they arriving just now?  I thought we took more time than a few minutes here’_ Harry considers as he runs to his bike outside the backdoor where he last left it. There’s nothing more troublesome than an encounter with the police when you’re getting out of a crime scene.  Been there, done that. Not fun. 

When he’s about to head off before the officers figure out what happened, he sees a little note on top of the control panel: _I’ll be on the 5 th avenue next Thursday. Hope to see you there. Xx_

 _‘So weird’,_ Harry keeps telling himself as he gets back to his apartment.

-

When next Thursday comes around, Harry makes sure to arrive early to try and prevent the man from making a move. But when he gets there, there’s already a bouquet, of blue roses this time, waiting at the front door. No alarm though.

When he reluctantly picks up the flowers he perceives a note between some of them in the middle.

_I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you, honey. Had some stuff to do, so I did my business and left. Maybe you’ll catch me next time? Hope so! Ps. the alarm is set to go off at 9pm so if you’re there when that happens I suggest you fly from there my little bird. Xx_

It was getting kind of frustrating by now.

-

The third time something occurs, it’s now even a jewelry store. It’s. It’s a fucking Victoria’s Secret store. ‘ _Are you serious?’_ whispers Harry to himself when Paul announces him the report. And it’s not even that important, okay, so he leaves that up to the police since it’s just some clothing.

But _the thing is,_ the store was empty by the time the security guards noticed the robbery. _The whole store_. A whole store of panties and underwear has gone missing and no one even noticed.

He doesn’t know why, but he has a feeling the suspect is the same from the jewelry store’s one.

-

Harry’s really not that surprised when he encounters the man again a night a few weeks later when he’s patrolling the city.

They’re on a tall building’s rooftop. He’s different under the city lights, since Harry can actually make out how he looks like and it’s. Well. He actually doesn’t know what he was expecting, but _this_ wasn’t it.

He’s just so… _feminine._ And hot _._ There’s no other way to describe him. He’s short and curvy in all the right places and since he’s giving Harry his profile he can actually make out the greatest ass he’s ever seen. And there’s also the fact that he’s wearing a _catsuit_. So, yeah.

The catsuit is different from anything he’s seen before, though. It’s black and sexy and tight and shiny. Surely latex - Harry never thought he’d be into that kind of thing – and covered in what seem like whites stitches all around his body and, to top it all, the pretty boy is wearing high-heeled boots that cover the long of his calves. It’s a sight, to say the least, and he thinks he catches cat claws on the guy’s hands.

He’s also wearing a mask, like him, though probably with cat ears to match the claws, and Harry’s curiosity takes the better of him and finds himself asking “Why are you wearing a catsuit?” ‘ _Way to go, Styles’._

The guy frowns a bit as he turns his head around to face him. He’s also wearing lipstick. Red lipstick. “Do you not like it then?”

“Should I?” Harry asks with the most stoic tone he can manage.

“You’d be surprised,” the criminal tells him. “It’s actually funny you know, because, I don’t know _how_ , but some weirdo managed to take a picture of me the other day from some building I guess. And even though it’s shady as hell people still somehow think I’m a girl! And they started calling me _Catwoman_. Can you believe that?” he asks Harry while letting out a loud laugh.

“Not that surprising if I’m honest. Have you seen yourself?” by the time Harry realizes what he just said the guy is already moving forward till they’re just a few inches apart from each other, face to face. He’s even smaller from up close. _‘So cute’,_ Harry thinks.

The shorter man looks up at Harry while gently fluttering his eyelashes. “Is that right Mister Styles?”

And Harry was so caught on the other man’s blue eyes that it took him a while to process what he just said.

“Wait, _what_? How do you know my name?” asks the taller man with barely controlled paranoia.

At that the blue eyed boy gets on his tip toes to speak the words in his ear. “Doesn’t matter. I’m not going to tell anybody. Your secret’s safe with me, I promise,” and finishes in a whisper.

Harry didn’t know how to react after that. It’s not every day that a pretty criminal, that you should be arresting, is hitting on you. And of course, it could be that this strange man is just looking for a way to distract him but Harry wasn’t even looking for him tonight. He just appeared from nowhere. And that says something.

Staying very still, with the gorgeous man still breathing beside his ear and his slightly smaller hands pressed on his chest, he murmurs. “Since you already know my secret, it’s only fair if you tell me who you are too.”

The boy pushes back a little so his face is just a few inches in front of his. “You sure you aren’t gonna take me to the police after I tell you?” he replies quietly with that seductiveness from before.

“If I wanted to arrest you I would have done it before, don’t you think? With the way you’re invading my personal space and all. It’d be fairly easy,” Harry comments lightly, but then soothes him by adding “but I won’t.”

“Good to know,” the other says. “I guess it’s only fair,” he finishes while getting on his feet again and slowly takes off his mask.

And, well. Harry doesn’t even consider being surprised this time. He just wants to touch, if he’s being honest.

“My name’s Louis,” says the man, _Louis_ , while looking up at Harry with that beautiful face, those spectacular blue eyes, cute little nose, lips so red and those _cheekbones._

Harry’s lost at words.

“I’m, uh, Harry,” he stutters. _‘Honestly, Harry, what the fuck.’_

Louis giggles, dropping off the seductive façade. “Yeah, love. I just told you I knew that.”

And since the taller man seems a little bit lost on his thoughts, Louis adds, “So, when are you gonna invite me back to yours?” with the most innocent face his can muster, putting both hands back on Harry’s chest.

Harry keeps silent for a bit, meditating what would be the right thing to do. But then he finally breaks. “Fuck it,” and takes Louis’ face in his hands, finally able to touch and to feel those lips on his.

They start gentle, like they’re getting to know how the other works. But the need to get closer quickly washes that precaution away, and they find themselves kissing more heatedly every passing second.

Louis moves his hands around Harry’s neck, careful not to harm him with his “claws”, and getting to his mask. He breaks the kiss for a moment, panting, to ask, “Is it okay if I take this off?”

“Knock it off already,” Harry whines while trying to get their lips touching again.

“Okay, okay. Easy there tiger,” chuckles Louis before taking the mask off.

Harry can help it. “I’m a bat,” he jokes, shaking his long hair a bit, after being freed.

“Oh my god, that was awful. Shut up and kiss me you fool.”

But as expected, after a few minutes of heated kissing and roaming hands, it’s just not enough.

Harry breaks them from each other this time to murmur, “My motorcycle is in an alley two blocks away.  Wanna get out of here, kitten?” and kisses him just behind the ear, causing the smaller man to shiver.

“Tell you what. You go for your motorcycle and when you get home I’ll be there waiting for you,” suggest Louis while moving away from him and putting his mask back on. “Oh, and don’t forget to put your mask back on. Wouldn’t want to get that handsome face on the papers tomorrow, would we?”

With that, the semi-god takes a run and jumps from the building, disappearing into the night without waiting for Harry’s answer. So he sighs and puts his mask back on.

_‘Seems like I’m doing this. There’s not going back now’._

-

When he arrives to his apartment he finds Paul arranging some of Harry’s work files like there’s nothing wrong happening tonight. That means that: 1) Louis hasn’t arrived yet; or 2) he managed to infiltrate the complex without getting noticed, which, isn’t really possible but Harry wouldn’t be shocked if that was the case.

“Hello Harry. Finished with today’s patrolling?” asks Paul approaching and helping him take off his costume and giving him a shirt and sweatpants to put on.

“Yeah, not much happening tonight but you should keep an eye open. Okay? Just to be sure.”

“Sure,” replies the older man. “You should get some rest, son. This ‘city’s dark night’ business is taking a toll on you,” adds Paul with concern showing in his voice.

Harry shrugs a bit. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. I’ll be heading off for the night then. So don’t come to my room till tomorrow.”

“Should I cancel tomorrow’s meeting with the Japanese guy, then?”

The taller man ponders the situation for a bit. If Louis is indeed following what he said and gets there tonight, he guessed he won’t be able to get a night’s rest to be fully attentive tomorrow. Anyway; not like it’s an important meeting. “See if you can reschedule it for later this week. If he doesn’t want to, tell him we won’t be doing further business.”

Paul gives him a slightly curious look but takes what Harry tells him and leaves him alone. Not like he hasn’t done something like that before.

-

Unsurprisingly, when he enters his room, there lays Louis on his bed like he’s posing for a Playboy magazine. Still wearing the catsuit and mask on, but without the cat claws he had earlier on tonight.

Louis is the first to speak up. “Don’t know how you manage to put all that hair inside your mask.”

“Don’t know how you manage to get on that latex suit,” retorts the other one.

“With a lot of baby powder. Thanks for noticing,” grins Louis.

A few minutes pass without either of them making a move until Louis gets up on his knees on top of the covers at the edge of the bed and motions for Harry to come closer. The latter follows willingly.

When they’re finally face to face since their encounter on the rooftop, Harry slowly moves forward and gently places a kiss to Louis’ lips.

The smaller man lets out a few sniggers. “You don’t have to be this careful you know. This is getting awfully sweet for my liking,” but the smile on his face betrays the disappointment on his words.

“Make your move, then, if you don’t like my pace.”

“Oh, I will.”

The next thing Harry knows is that he’s lying on the bed with Louis on top of him, with his knees bent on either side of his hips and his hands on Harry’s shoulders. His face inching closer by the second until they’re just a few inches apart.

“How do you like my moves now?” the blue eyed man asks with a roll of his hips, which are suspiciously close to the other’s crotch.

“Would be better if you took your mask off. Wanna see that pretty face of yours,” says Harry while inching his hands closer to Louis’ head to take the mask off. “There you go.”

“Am I prettier like this?” asks Louis with a flutter of his eyelashes and a coy smile.

Harry can’t stand it. “The prettiest, kitten.”

After that it’s a blur of kisses everywhere. They manage to take off Harry’s shirt and sweatpants he put after taking his Batman suit off and then move on to get Louis out of his suit finally with a little difficulty

Harry finds himself currently pressing kisses all over Louis’ chest whilst taking off the suit when he sees them. And it kind of makes sense but it still gets to him as if the thought never crossed his mind.

There, beneath his body, lays a panting boy with cute little dark blue panties on that match his eyes. They're just so pretty, with a lighter shade of blue lace - turquoise maybe? - bordering them and a cute little bow of the same color on the front.

He’s so entranced with the vision, he almost doesn’t catch the little whimpers of “please” coming from above him.

The green eyed man lifts his eyes up at the sound of Louis’ broken voice. “What do you want, kitten?”

“Please, more. Anything. I just need you to touch me. Just do some- _ah_ ,” Louis moans mid-sentence as Harry bends over and takes a nipple between his lips and starts nibbling on it.

He keeps giving the same treatment to his right nipple and then moves to the left one while touching Louis’ body all around, from his chest to his thighs and then ass cheeks.  The minutes pass and Louis is getting more restless by the second when Harry decides he’s had enough of teasing.

He detaches his mouth from the smaller man’s chest to go get the lube on one of his bedside tables, but as he moves away to retrieve the little bottle and a condom he hears Louis whine, letting out an exasperated “please don’t go.” He’s so precious, honestly.

So Harry quickly returns by his side for a moment to appease him. “Don’t worry kitten. I’m just gonna grab the lube and I’ll be back. You want that, right darling? For me to find the lube so I can get you open and ready for my cock?”

The blue eyed man moans at that. “Yes, yes please. So much, want it,” he rambles and releases Harry from the grip he has on his biceps.

When he returns, Louis’ an even bigger mess. He started touching his dick through the lace and kept playing with his nipples with the other hand.

The taller lad can’t keep himself from not moving further and stop to just look for a bit. That is until Louis starts begging again.

“Harry, Harry, please. Do something. I can’t. Please,” moans the criminal as he pinches his left nipple a little bit harder.

Harry should be thinking of the consequences of this, but he can’t think of a single thing he’d regret about this. He honestly believes he got the lottery with this one. “Okay, baby. I’m here for you. C’mon, let go. I’ll take care of you.”

When Louis finally let’s his hands fall from his body, Harry situates himself on his knees between Louis’ legs and starts touching the other’s thighs from knee to hip with the lightest touch. “So beautiful, kitten,” he whispers, even if he’s not completely sure Louis’ listening in his desperate state.

“I’m gonna put my fingers in you now, okay love?” he asks. The blue eyed man just nods with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly ajar.

When Harry finally pushes the first finger inside after coating them in lube, with the panties still on and put slightly aside, he feels like he’s in heaven. “Fuck, baby, so tight,” he can’t help but muster. Louis just whines as if it wasn’t enough but takes it without further complaint.

A few minutes pass when Harry decides the smaller boy is ready to take a second one.

At that, Louis, who’s been unusually silent since he started fingering him, shakes himself from the trance he was in and mumbles to the man between his legs “Harry, more, please, I can take it, just hurry up. I want you cock filling me up. So good. I’ll be good, just get on with it already,” and starts to fuck himself on Harry’s fingers more enthusiastically as he finishes speaking.

And who is Harry to deny his kitten anything? So he adds a third one and sets himself to find Louis’ prostate while the other boy keeps fucking himself on his slender fingers.

When he finds it, Louis all but screams from pleasure and desperation. “Come on – _ah_. Fuck me. Fuck – _ugh_ – fuck me now. I’m ready.”

Just as he’s rolling the condom on and lubing himself up, a thought occurs to him. He really likes Louis with the panties on but he also doesn’t want to destroy them. So he starts to take them off and, since he doesn’t hear any objection coming from the other boy, he finishes his ministrations quickly and gets ready for the next step.

 It seems that even with all the fingering, Harry is really not prepared for the tightness of Louis’ hole when he finally pushes inside. It just feels so _good_.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight. So lovely for me, kitten,” he moans as he starts to slowly push in and out of Louis.

“Harry, harder please. I’ve been a good boy. Please,” Louis cries out while clawing at Harry’s back with his nails and trying to make him thrust harder with his legs around his hips and his feet on Harry’s ass urging him on.

He’s really been a good boy, and he tells him so. “Yeah, kitten, you’ve been so good for me, so lovely. Letting me fuck you and waiting so patiently,” he soothes. And then he starts really going at it, giving it so him harder and faster, with his head pressed to Louis’ neck.

“Yes! Harry! - _Ah_ – Fuck,” pants Louis, moving a hand to Harry’s hair, tugging and making Harry let out the filthiest moan.

 _‘Fuck he loves people playing with his hair’_ , Harry thinks. _‘Doesn’t matter in which way’_.

He keeps his thrusts harsh and fast until he feels Louis pushing him away by his shoulders. He slows down the pace a little and lifts his head up to look and him and. Shit. He looks so fucked out. With red rimmed eyes from the few tears he let out it seems, and pupils so blown out you can barely see the blue in them.

He’s so concentrated in Louis’ face and sweaty hair that it takes him a while to realize the other man is talking to him.

“Um, sorry, what?” he shakes out.

“I was wondering if you could get off of me so I can ride you,” the smaller man tells him while looking at him right in the eyes and moving a stray curl from Harry’s face.

Harry is _absolutely_ sure he got the lottery with this one.

After a few seconds of staring he finally says, “Sure, kitten, whatever you want.”

But instead of getting up and letting Louis move as the other probably was expecting he presses closer and wraps his arms around Louis’ torso to turn them around in one swift motion, so he’s beneath the little one this time.

Louis seems a bit taken aback with the sudden move and relocates his head from Harry’s neck to look at his face, but before he can comment Harry speaks. “Sorry, didn’t want to pull out. I’d miss you too much,” telling this with the silliest smile on his face.

Louis smiles back and laughs a bit. So it’s a win.

“Getting clingy already? A little soon, don’t you think?” he grins.

“Never too soon when I’ve got the prettiest thing in the universe in my arms,” and it makes Louis blush so hard it’s almost funny, but mainly adorable.

The blue eyed man gets up to sit on Harry’s lap properly and hits his chest lightly, still blushing and trying to hide his smile. “We’ve only just met, Harry. Leave some compliments for next time.” _Next time._

“Okay, baby. Like I said, anything for you,” Harry replies with his eyes closed and the biggest smile on his lips.

Everything is quiet for a moment, except for their breathing, so Harry opens his eyes a bit and sees Louis looking at him with a contemplative expression. So he asks, “What’s wrong kitten?” with his hands on the other boy’s thighs.

Louis shakes his head a little and gives him a smile. “Nothing.”

Following the exchange he vaguely starts moving his hips in figure eights and flutters his eyes shut, letting the tiniest moan out from his newly parted lips. The lipstick is almost nonexistent now, probably half of it it’s on Harry’s own lips but whatever.

Harry’ll probably never get over how gorgeous this man is. From his deep blue eyes, the messy fringe falling on his forehead to the way he grips Harry’s abs with his smaller hands while increasing the pace of movements.

It takes him for Harry to put his hands on his hips, and rub little circles on his hipbones encouraging him to move, for Louis to finally lift his hips up and fall back again on Harry’s cock. After he gets the drift, it’s all pants and moans from there.

It’s obvious they’re both getting closer to the edge with the way tries to get Harry’s dick deeper inside him and the way Harry’s grip on his body tightens by the minute. _That surely’s gonna leave a mark_. Harry thinks he isn’t the only one enjoying the idea.

Louis starts whining after a few minutes from exhaustion. But he’s so close, he can feel it. He doesn’t want to stop even when a few tears start to fall from his eyes from pleasure and the soreness of his muscles.

Doesn’t matter, anyways. Harry will always be there for him, just like he told him before, even if it’s for something as simple as helping Louis get his orgasm. He’s sure he’d help him get whatever he wanted. It’s a heavy thought, he knows, but he’s never met someone like him, and _let me tell you_ , he’s met an _awful_ lot of people from all around the world. So there’s that.

 

By the time he returns his attention back to Louis from his inner rant, he grips the boy’s hips a little bit tighter, bends his knees behind the other man and starts thrusting with all he’s got.

Louis surrenders at the first thrust and falls on Harry’s chest, letting the taller man do all the work for him.

“Fuck- _oh_ -. Harry. Shit. Feels so good – _ah_ -. Don’t stop… _FUCK_. Do that again!” Louis yells as he gets his prostate hit on repeatedly. He lifts his head in a quest to find Harry’s mouth and as soon as he finds it they’re mostly panting into each other’s mouth, maybe their tongues flickering from time to time, but mostly just breathing each other whilst they get closer to orgasm together.

Harry can’t help himself when he begins babbling at the corner of Louis’ mouth. “Kitten. Fuck. So tight. You close baby? You’re so beautiful. I’m so glad I met you. I’m so glad you took an interest on me. _Shit._ ” He finishes saying with a particularly hard thrust that has Louis moaning loudly on top of him.

“I’m gonna come. Please, Harry. Please make come. Harr – _ah_ ” and with one more thrust Louis is coming all over their stomachs ,from the constant stimulation Harry was giving him and the way his cock kept brushing over Harry’s abs giving him some relief all this time.

It’s so messy and Harry loves it.

With the way Louis clenches impossibly tighter around him after his orgasm and the way he keeps whispering in his ear with the loveliest fucked out voice he’s ever hear, “C’mon Batman. I know you can do it. Give it to me. Come inside and fill me up,” he finds it in himself to keep moving inside of Louis impossibly faster, chasing his release. And even though he knows he won’t literally cum inside of Louis because he’s using a condom, the thought of making Louis messy inside and _him_ being into it, it’s just. It’s too much. So after a minute of vigorous thrusts he finally comes inside the condom and keeps going, slower this time, riding out the aftershock.

He’s in such in a blissful state that, the moment Louis’ face comes in front of his, all he has the energy to do is smile at him and bring him forward by the back of his neck to give him a gentle kiss while he slowly pulls out of his hole and then motions for him to lie on his chest.

Following their post-orgasm moment, Harry takes off the condom and throws it to the bin beside his bed. They spend some time there, maybe an hour, maybe less, maybe more, just enjoying the peaceful ambiance of the room until Harry decides it’s time to get them cleaned up. He pets Louis’ hair a bit before telling him he has to get up and the boy is so comfortable in Harry’s arms and touch that he almost purrs. Just like a kitten.

Nevertheless, he ends up getting up from the bed, much to his regret, leaving the smaller man to curl up on the warmth of the covers from Harry’s previous spot. _‘God, he’s perfect’_ , Harry considers for the millionth time tonight.

When he comes back from the ensuite bathroom with a wet flannel to clean Louis up, he finds him already fast asleep. But he knows how uncomfortable it can be to wake up with dried cum all over you and he’d prefer it if Louis didn’t have to go through that feeling if he can help it. So he shakes him awake again. Louis opens his eyes and gives him the sweetest and sleepiest smile he can muster and lets Harry clean his chest, tummy and hole from residues of cum and lube.

Once he’s done he puts the cloth in his bedside table to deal with later and turns off the lamp so they’re left in shadows barely lit up by the city lights coming from the roof-to-floor window at his right. He’s about to cuddle Louis from behind, prepared to sleep, when he’s interrupted by the boy in question. “Can I be the big spoon? I like to have something I can hold on to and hug while I sleep,” he asks almost shyly.

Harry can’t contain the fond expression he gives him. “Of course you can, kitten. Come here, then,” he states while turning around and lying down on the bed.

He feels Louis curl up around him with an arm around his torso and a leg thrown over his hip. He puts a hand over the other boy’s thigh and pats it softly.

Just as he’s about to fall asleep he feels Louis tighten his grip on him and then a kiss on the back of his neck before the blue eyed boy whispers. “Goodnight, Harry.”

“Sweet dreams, baby.”

That night he gets the best night of sleep he’s had all month. Maybe even all year.

-

The next morning he wakes up feeling a little disoriented because: 1) since when does he wake up feeling hot? Did he turn up the heat? 2) There’s definitely movement behind the covers, and it’s certainly not him; and 3) he feels like he’s about to come.

Naturally, it’s just at the verge of his orgasm that the events of last night hit him, and well, if that isn’t enough to make him cum he wouldn’t trust his brain anymore.

He comes.

He really isn’t the greatest in the morning.

Just as he’s about to complain some more to himself, a head pops up just beside his, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning at him with an adorable glow of softness people usually get when they just woke up. Not everyone looks this good though, mind you.

“’Morning. How are you feeling today?” rasps the smiling lad, his voice a bit croaky by the head he just gave.

“Well, I just woke up in the best way possible so I’m not complaining,” he tells Louis before leaning down to kiss him chastely.

He gets a smirk as a reply. “I know I’m great, you’re welcome.”

“Cheeky!” says Harry as he launches himself on top of the blue eyed boy to tickle him until he begs for mercy. It doesn’t take too long.

“Hey! Stop it you menace! I’m older than you, you should respect your elders,” yells the boy, trying to keep his laugh hidden and show a serious face. He fails terribly.

“How come you’re older? I don’t think you’re a second older than me,” answers Harry, reducing the fervor of his tickle attack.

“You’d be surprised, again, Harry Styles. There’s a lot you don’t know about me. But there’s a lot I already know about you. The consequences of being an important CEO, don’t you agree?” adds the man beneath him, still chuckling a bit.

Harry finally stops and looks at him in the eye. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he begins, “you’re gonna tell me though, right? All there is to know about Louis…?”

“Tomlinson,” Louis supplies.

“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson,” grins Harry making his voice deeper. The other man just rolls his eyes and puts a hand on his lover’s face.

“Shut up, I’m not some kind of James Bond. If I’d know my days would be filled with bad jokes I wouldn’t have come to you,” whines Louis exasperated.

Harry’s grin grows impossibly wider. “Don’t worry. You’ll also be filled in other departments to compensate.”

“Harry!”

-

They continue wrestling around the massive bed for a bit more, laughing and giving each other the occasional kiss. When they stop, panting from so moving around so much, Harry offers to make breakfast and then to run them a bath, to which Louis interrupts (“You know how to cook? I thought you were rich!”), Harry pouts (“Hey! I like to cook! It’s fun and it calms me sometimes. Don’t judge me. And I am rich! Is that the only reason you like me?!”) and Louis “soothes” (“Of course that’s why. Did you think it was because of your charm?”).

They fit like a glove to a hand, or whatever it is they say.

-

Later on they eat pancakes with whipped cream, butter and honey ( _separately_ , because they’re not _kids_ ).

Most of the food ends up on their faces trying and failing to feed each other while still laughing and they end up fucking on the floor. But who cares? Certainly not them (maybe Paul will… oh well).

-

They’re in the bath together, with Louis on Harry’s lap, washing his long hair, when the latter finally asks what’s been bothering him since _that_ day.

“So…” he begins.

“So?” asks Louis.

“So, where is the huge stock of panties you stole from the Victoria Secret’s store the other day?” he demands with a little more conviction and still the same intense curiosity.

Louis gives him a wicked smile that says _I thought you’d never ask_. “Guess you’ll have to check next time.”

_This guy really is something else._

**Author's Note:**

> here's [my tumblr](http://genuinelyinlove.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi.


End file.
